Revelations (mission)/Intel
Summary The 2 Intel documents details the interception of the Number Station broadcast signal from the Soviet NS-1 installation and further insight into Mason (and Reznov's) involvement in Project Nova. DOCUMENT 1 CLASSIFIED DATE: October 7, 1962 MEMORANDUM TO: Colonel J.C King, Chief (WHD), Lieutenant General Marshall Carter (DD/CIA) SUBJECT: Intercepted Number Station broadcast originating from Cuba; decryption attempts ongoing by DI cryptologist Dr. Ashley Acca, Ph.D. # On 6 Oct 1962, a shortwave radio transmission originating from Havana was intercepted by air traffic controllers based out of Miami International Airport. The transmission was broadcasting at 6577 kHz and interfering with tower-to-aircraft communications to such an extent that communication had to be moved to an alternative frequency. Transcript of controller comms can be found in TAB A. The broadcast was picked up by an Agency safe house in ???????????? and subsequently recorded (recording has been forwarded to your respective officers). # Recording is of a female voice (age unknown) reading a stream of S-class alpha-numeric characters (series begin with Yankee Hotel Foxtrot, a known KGB cryptographic one-time pad), which point to a one-time pad technique. Dr. Acca's decryption team is currently at work analyzing the broadcast for non-random faults in the cryptography (full sequence transcription enclosed in TAB B). # Increase in broadcast frequency coincides with intelligence reports of surreptitious construction of Soviet-made MRBM and IRBM bases in Cuba, which began in mid-September (TAB C). # The increase in broadcasts in relation to the aforementioned reports of missile system construction indicates the potential for a Soviet first strike initiative against the United States. # Recommend immediate deployment of U-2 photoreconnaissance plane to confirm point 3 above in conjunction with Dr. Acca's ongoing attempts at decryption of the S-class sequence. It's important to note that attempts to jam the number station transmission have been unsuccessful due to to the finite number of Agency jamming transmitters available at this time. DOCUMENT 2 CLASSIFIED DATE: March 2, 1970 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: Update: Alex Mason as proverbial "Manchurian Candidate" Preliminary analysis based on the events surrounding S.A.D. operative Alex Mason indicates that Mason was intended to be a key agent of the recently eradicated Soviet black operations known as 'PROJECT NOVA." We have learned that his mission targets were key command & control personnel within the Pentagon and the White House. This suggests a plan to cripple any coordinated U.S response to the Soviet invasion that would follow the triggering of Project Nova and the release of the Nova 6 gas. This is particularly disconcerting considering the face-to-face meeting that occurred in the Pentagon between former President John F. Kennedy and Alex Mason on 10 November 1963. Analysis suggests that the Soviets allowed Mason to escape Vorkuta and reinsert himself back into his life in the U.S as a Soviet-controlled sleeper agent. However, the failure of the imprinting was a direct result of the machinations of fellow Vorkuta inmate [Reznov|[ViktorVICTOR REZNOV.]] As far as we can assess, Reznov inserted his own programming into Mason to enact a scheme of personal revenge on the men responsible for Reznov's imprisonment: Major General Nikita Dragovich, Lev Kravchenko, and Dr. Freidrich Steiner. How Reznov was able to accomplish this feat is unknown. Full report will be presented for DD/CI review on 9 March 1970. Gallery Revelations_Intel_Image1_BO.png|Numbers signify Mason's influence by his Brainwashing. Revelations_Intel_Image2_BO.png|The Pentagon. Revelations_Intel_Image3_BO.png|The White House. Revelations_Intel1_BO.png|First Intel document. Revelations_Intel2_BO.png|Second Intel document. Intel Locations *'Intel No. 37:' (1/3) After going through the white double doors, there is a large "4" painted on the wall, down the hall to the left of that, the Intel is on top of a cigarette machine against the right-side wall. *'Intel No. 38:' (2/3) At the T-junction, there are the numbers, "132 3," on the wall, the intel is down the hall to the right, in a trash can against the left-side wall. *'Intel No. 39:' (3/3) After reaching the national security agency symbol on the floor and heading through the door to the left, the last Intel is on the desk nearest the wall of televisions on the left side of the room. Intel_1_Revelations_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Revelations_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Revelations_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Trivia * Ryan Jackson yet again misspells Reznov's name as "Victor" instead of the correct "Viktor". * Mason listed as the 'proverbial Machurian Candidate' is in reference to a real-life film of the same name, whereas the plot also centers around subconscious mind-contol and manipulation techniques as a plot device. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel